


Overwhelming History

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Femslash Friday, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Multiamory March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way they touch her is just as deliciously cruel as Regina remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelming History

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Season Four's _Enter The Dragon_. Written for [Multiamory March](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/multiamory-march), for [Femslash Friday](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/femslash-friday), and for [The Femslash Kink Meme](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html?thread=2045125#cmt2045125) "Cruella/Maleficent/Regina/Ursula, overstimulation".

“Now, tell me,” Maleficent whispers, “didn’t you _miss_ this?” Her fingers trail over Regina’s stomach, damp with sex, leaving a sticky smear over her flushed skin.

Regina won’t deny it - she _can’t_. Her throat is too raw, her voice is too ragged. She tries to breathe in, to compose herself, but Ursula’s fingers fuck back into her hard enough to make her gasp, hips pushing weakly off the bed. 

Maleficent watches her, fingernails scratching lightly at Regina’s navel. Her lipstick has worn away, although her mouth still looks pink and swollen, and her blonde hair is loose, darker with sweat above her temples. “You’ve spent too much time with those _heroes_.” Her voice lowers at the mention of Storybrooke’s other inhabitants, venomous and disgusted. Her nails dig in deeper against Regina’s skin.

Ursula’s fingers stroke along Regina’s insides, her thumb pushing up to open her wider. Regina feels herself clenching around every thrust, too sensitive, too needy, head still reeling from her last climax. Her nipples feel tight and sore, the inside of her thighs soaked.

“You’re the Evil Queen with them,” Maleficent murmurs, her smirk almost fond. “Apart, aloof.” She leans closer, breath warm against Regina’s face. “But not with us. You’re never alone with _us_.”

Regina _isn’t_ with them, not really. It’s a ruse, gaining their trust to get the information she needs on Rumplestiltskin’s plan. But she can still feel it, that familiar dark magic in the air, as obvious as the smell of sex. Maleficent is right, she _is_ different from everyone else; she has an evil in her past that nobody but these women could understand. 

She _has_ missed them. Once she was a part of this relationship, the four of them together, and it’s so easy to fall back into that, into the memories and familiarity and the lust.

“Maybe we should show her again,” Ursula says with a throaty laugh, fingers twisting in Regina’s cunt. “Just to make sure she’s got the message.”

Cruella laughs too, the sound as nasty and wicked as ever. “Oh darling, I’m not sure she could _take_ it.”

It’s a deliberate challenge, an obvious taunt, but Regina bares her teeth for it anyway. It doesn’t matter if she’s exhausted, if her whole body is trembling, if she’s still strung out on the aftershocks of a second orgasm that had her _screaming_. 

She was once the Evil Queen - a part of she still is and always will be. “I can take everything you can give me,” she hisses, grinning defiantly, even though she’s been fucked so hard she feels sore, stretched and too sensitive. But that doesn’t stop her wanting _more_. 

She’d forgotten it could be like this, pleasure so intense it starts to feel like pain, forgotten how much _better_ that could make it.

Ursula starts to fuck her deeper, faster, a tentacle curling around Regina’s ankle to hold her spread. Cruella’s hair brushes her hip, and then she’s pursing her lips against Regina’s clit, sucking at it until Regina’s panting and groaning.

“Never alone,” Maleficent promises quietly, and Regina reaches for her, drags Maleficent in by her hair for a kiss that’s messy and _fierce_. 

She isn’t joining them, she won’t go back to that life. Regina wouldn’t betray her son like that.

But just for this one night she’ll give into temptation, writhing beneath them, feeling like she’s right where she belongs.


End file.
